User talk:Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jawblade page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome! Welcome to the CHFW! Remember to read the Manual of Style and Vote for both Administrative positions and featured items! Also, I noticed that your category page says that your pages belong to only you. That is true, be others will edit them to fix them up, but no content (Such as the info in the Infobox, History section, etc.) will be changed, but it may be re-arranged so it makes sense. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 13:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Your pages. They're all stubs. All of them. Fix it. I'm giving you hm...4 days. Mmkay? Then it's deletion time. Read the Manual of Style while you're at it. The link is in the Popular Pages section at the top. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 10:35, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hm...not really. I usually delete on sight. Giving you four days is also one extra day above the noraml amount. So get fixing. Instead of making 10 stubs, make 2 good articles. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 18:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, you were thinking about contacting Wikia? Go right ahead. It's not like I'm going to be arrested. Seriously, though, stop making stubs. It's not what this wiki is about. Just fix them up, ok? I'm busy, so don't bother replying on my talk page. Just fix up your articles when you have time. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 21:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey As 21bub21 said above, you mark you own articles as stubs. There is a solution though. If you really want to keep your articles, and know you will be adding information, then use the construction template. It is good for securing unfinished articles until the author declares them done. You can use that, and other users will get off your back, but if you go and stub your own, that's saying you're fine deleting them. Hope that solves your problem. Oh and another thing, if you do use the construction template, and leave if for more than a few weeks or so unedited, it will be turned a stub, and furthermore, a canidate for deletion. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 22:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea No matter what I tried on Matthew Spike, that weird link wouldn't go away. So, I'm going to try renaming them. Can you think of a different name? I think the link at the bottom popped up becuase you did many undos on those articles. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 10:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-naming doesn't work. I know that weird link has to do with your many undos because there is a edit number in the link. "http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Spike?oldid=36412" The number at the end is an edit ID. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 10:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ----Biniclezilla77 Err... That Cuffie page was a MOC I made, so, well you can keep the page it does need some editing. If that was was soposed to be Toxic Reapa instead of Toxic Kreeper, or the man shark sposed to be Jawblade, just FYI you need to double check. I'll make a MOC named Cuffy with AI. OK? Hey Um, this is a custom wiki. Please don't edit pages just because there subject is "better" than others. Thank you. Read the Manual of Style today! 12:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I know that. But this is a Custom Wiki. It's ok to do that. Read the Manual of Style today! 18:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 21:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 On Ottaxes tournament blog, Why did you call my avatar a spoiler? I don't get it. It has nothing to do with hero factory. It is nothing Bioniclezilla77 15:14, December 7, 2012 (UTC) bioniclezilla77 Oh, sorry about that I did? Kikanlo poo. I need to check that stuff before I say anything :/ DeltaStriker 23:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay, but just this once. Any more argumants will stay. Oh, and if you don't mind, can you put a link to your talk page in your signature? [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC)